totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Brutalne rozpoczęcie! Cz.1
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek pierwszy Kamera pokazuje posty wstydu, na którym stoi Chris raz jego pomocnik, a zarazem kucharz Chef. widać było po prowadzącym, że był zadowlony z powrotu do show. Chris: Witajcie ludziska w drugim cyklu Totalnej Porażki! Ale tym razem zmieniliśmy nazwę na The Dramatic! O tak! Ta nazwa bardziej pasowała naszym widzom i się im nie dziwię! Chef: '''Ugh. A ten zawsze swoje. '''Chris: Ej zamknij się! Chef: '''Bo co zwolnisz mnie? '''Chris: Tak! Chef: '''Wreszcie będę miał święty spokój! '''Chris: '''To znaczy stój. Bez ciebie to show by nie istniało. '''Chef: Serio? Chris: Nie, ale muszę cię jakoś zatrzymać. Chef: Ehh. Niech będzie zostanę, ale chcę dostać podwyżkę! Chris: '''Spoko. '''Chef: I tak jej nie dostanę. Chris: Właśnie! Ale wracając do programu.W tym sezonie 24 nowych śmiałków przypłynie na tą wyspę by wygrać okrągły milion dolarów! Zostaną podzieleni na dwa zespoły, które będą ze sobą rywalizowały o nietykalność! Przegrana drużyna będzie musiała odesłać kogoś do domu łódką przegranych... Chef: Łódki już dawno nie ma! Chris: 'No to będzie trzeba to załatwić. A ja zapraszam do czytania The Dramatic Island! ''Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Kamera pokazuje nadal stojącego na porcie wstydu Chris'a, ale już bez Chef'a. Chris: 'Witajcie ponownie! Już za moment poznamy 24 szczęściarzy, którym udało się zakfalifikować się do tego sezonu! ''Oddali było widać ogromny prom z zawodnikami na pokładzie, którzy się nieźle się bawili. Prom był bliski przybycia na port, ale... '''Chris: ...Jaka szkoda, że muszę rozwalić ten statek. Chris wyciągnął z kieszeni jakiś pilot, na którym był ogromny czerwony guzik. Nacisnął go i prom z zawodnikami wyleciał w powietrze. Wszyscy zawodnicy trafili na plażę. Chris: 'Ahahahahaha! ''Do Chris'a przybiegł Chef. '''Chef: '''Ej Chris! '''Chris: Co? Chef: Mam coś fajnego do eliminacji. Chris: Co? Chef: Powiem ci potem. Chef pobiegł na stołówkę. Plaża Na plaży byli wszyscy zawodnicy. Wszyscy byli obolali po tym wybbuchu. Joanna: '''Głupi McIdiota. '''Margaret: '''Zgadzam się z tobą Joanna. '''Joanna: No ja myśle. Margaret: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? Joanna: Że będziesz się mnie słuchała do końca twoich dni tutaj. Margaret: Chyba cię poj***ło. Joanna: Nie chyba ciebie poje**ło. To ja tu jestem w końcu najlepsza. Margaret: 'Wrrr. Pożałujesz tego! '''Joanna: '''Już się boje. ''Kłótnie dziewczyn przerwał Nathan. '''Nathan: Spokojnie panie. Pamiętajcie niezgoda rujnuje. Do Nathan'a i dziewczyn przyszła Maddie. Maddie: 'Właśnie. ''Nathan puścił jej oczko, ale ta to zignorowała. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie plaży Christina robiła sztuczne oddychanie usta usta Fernando, który był nieprzytomny. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądał się Greg. 'Christina: 'Żyj Ferni! Żyj! '''Greg: Ja też tak chcę! Christina: Spier***aj! Greg: Okej. Grego odszedł od Christiny. Po paru minutach Fernando się obudził. Fernando: Gdzie ja jestem? Christina: Mój misiaczku! Ty żyjesz! Fernando: '''No raczej. Inaczej by to show było nie modne. '''Christina: No to czas wrócić do naszej zabawy, której nie dokończyliśmy prze Chris'a! Christina zaczęła całować Fernando. Fernando: Zostaw mnie! Ta to jednak ignorowała i całowała go dalej. W międzyczasie James pomagał Amelii, Victorii i Maggie się pozbierać do kupy. James: Głupi Chris. Maggie: Zgadzam się z tobą James. Amelia: I ja też. Victoria: Ja tak samo. Ała. Wszystko mnie boli. James: '''Nie martw się nie tylko ciebie. '''Victoria: To super. Ał! James: A wiecie co? Victoria: '''Co? '''James: Jesteście bardzo śliczne. Amelia: Hihihi! Maggie: Sory, ale nie ze mną te tanie sztuczki. Victoria: 'I ze mną. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'James: 'Szlag. ''Tymczasem Vegeta pomagał wstać JoJo, Nataszy i Sarze. 'Vegeta: '''Chris'a chyba naprawde powaliło. '''Natasza: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. On jest jakiś psychiczny. '''JoJo: '''A JoJo lubić Chris. ^^ '''Sarah: '''A ja kocham Beth! ''Vegeta, JoJo i Natasza odsunęli się od Sary. 'Sarah: '''No co? '''Vegeta: '''Nic. ''Nagle Mikey naskoczył na Sare. 'Mikey: '''Pobawmy się! '''Sarah: '''No skoro chcesz. ''Sarah ściąga z siebie ubrania. Jednak tam nic nie miała. 'Sarah: '''Jestem cała twoja. '''Mikey: '''Nie o taką zabawę mi chodziło. '''Sarah: '''Ehh. ''W międzyczasie Boris usiadł sobie na pierwszym lepszym kamieniu i zaczął sobie rozmyślać. Obok niego byli Lebrik i Zebrik. 'Lebrik: '''To było czadowe! '''Zebrik: '''Na maxa! '''Brois: '''Zamknąć ryje! '''Zebrik: '''Bo co? ''Boris wyciągnął nóż i rzucił w nim Zebrika, ale ten zrobił unik. 'Zebrik: '''Ha! '''Boris: '''Wykończę was prędzej czy później ''Tymczasem na innej strony plaży siedziała cała mokra Rousemarie, a obok niej byli Junior i Bella. 'Junior: '''Yoł laski! Co tam u was? '''Rousemarie: '''Nic ciekawego. '''Bella: '''Dajcie mi sok pomidorowy, albo zginiecie. '''Junior: '''Laska spokojnie. Idź do Chef'a on na pewno ma. '''Bella: 'Świetnie. Do Rousemarie, Junior'a i Belli przyszli Rick i Patrick. 'Rick: '''Ale było śmieznie co nie? '''Patrick: '''Nie! to było okropne! I jeszcze jest tu tak brudno! Czemu?! '''Rick: '''Ale fanie! ''Obaj zostali kopnięci prądem przez paralizator Belli. 'Chris (przez megafon): '''Witajcie zawodnicy! Niech wszyscy zjawią się na placu głównym! Powtarzam! Wszyscy! ''Wszyscy pobiegli na plac główny. Plac główny Wszyscy przybyli na plac główny. Na placu głównym stał już Chris wraz z Chef'em. Zawodnicy byli mocno wkurzeni na Chris'a. 'Joanna: '''Czy ciebie już kompletnie pogieło?! Mogłeś nas zabić! '''Chris: '''Mogłem, ale tego nie zrobiłem. '''Joanna: '''Wrr. '''Margaret: '''Wyjaśnisz nam w końcu po co tu jesteśmy? '''Chris: '''Tak. Zwołałem was tu, ponieważ mam zamiar już stworzyć drużyny. '''Boris: '''Ale mnie to dużo obchodzi wiesz. '''Chris: '''Zamilcz drogie dziecko. Tak więc jak powiedziałem stworzymy tu dwie drużyny. Tak więc kogo wywołam niech idzie w stronę Chef'a. A więc w skład grupy A wchodzą: Joanna jako kapitan, Maddie, Victoria, Bella, Natasza, Sarah, Lebrik, Zebrik, Vegeta, Mikey, Greg i Patrick. ''Wywołani poszli w stronę Chef'a. 'Chris: '''Od dzisiaj grupa A nazywa się Niebezpieczne Tornada! 150px '''Joanna: '''No i trafna nazwa dla naszej drużyny! '''Vegeta: '''Właśnie. '''Joanna: '''Nie będzie litości dla naszych rywali! '''Chef: '''Mogę już iść? '''Chris: '''Jasne. ''Chef odszedł od reszty. 'Chris: '''Aha. Grupę B stworzy reszta, czyli: Fernando jako kapitan, James, Junior, Boris, Nathan, Rick, Christina, Rousemarie, Maggie, Amelia, JoJo i Margaret. Od tej pory nazywacie się Spokojne Lornetki! 150px '''Fernando: '''Ja nie chce być z tymi niemodnymi frajerami w zespole. '''Christina: '''Nie bój się Ferni. Ważne, że jestem ja w twojej drużynie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Fernando: 'Dlaczego?! '''Chris: '''A teraz czas na domki chodźmy. ''Poszli. Przed domkami 150px 150px wszyscy przyszli przed stare domki, które wyglądały gorzej niż w czwartym sezonie. 'Chris: '''Tak więc domek po lewej to domek Niebezpiecznych Tornad, a domek po prawej to domek Spokojnych Lornetek. '''Rousemarie: '''A czy dziewczyny mają swoją połowę w domku czy razem z chłopakami. '''Chris: '''Uznałem, że lepiej będzie jak będziecie mieszkać razem. '''Rousemarie: '''Aha. '''Chris: '''Idźcie się rozpakować i to na tyle z dzisiejszego dnia. ''Wszyscy poszli do swoich domków. Domki drużynowe 150px No cóż. Już wszyscy się rozpakowali i poszli sobie zwiedzać wyspę. W domku została tylko 5 członków tej drużyny, czyli Joanna, Victoria, Maddie, Vegeta i Sarah. 'Joanna: '''Słuchajcie! Skoro jestem kapitanem tej drużyny to mam zamiar wam pomóc w utrzymaniu formy. '''Maddie: '''Naszej piątce? '''Joanna: '''Nie! Chodziło mi o całą drużynę. '''Maddie: '''Aha. '''Joanna: '''I macie się mnie także słuchać podczas wyzwań i nie tylko. '''Vegeta: '''I co jeszcze? '''Joanna: '''Co to miało znaczyć? '''Vegeta: 'Że nie będę się słuchał baby. Ja stąd idę. Vegeta wyszedł z domku. 'Joanna: '''Nasz pierwszy cel to wywalenie Vegety z programu! '''Victoria: '''Aha? (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Victoria: Hahahah dobry żart. Pamiętam jeszcze te czasy jak byli Użytkownicy Totalnej Porażki. Szkda, że tu Davis'a nie ma, ale trudno. Joanna: 'A więc czas zacząć terningi! Idziemy biegać! ''Joanna wybiegła z chatki myśląc, że reszta za nią biegnie, ale się myliła. 'Sarah: '''Nie podoba mi się. Ja chcę do Beth! ''Potem wszyscy wyszli z domku zwiedzać wyspę. 150px Cóż w tym domku była dwójka zawodników, czyli Christina i Fernando. Reszta została wygnana przez Christinę. Christina właśnie rozbierała Fernando. 'Fernando: '''Zostaw mnie! '''Christina: '''O nie! Przed domakmi ''Przed domkami stał chris. 'Chris: '''I tak oto kończy się pierwszy dzień nowego sezonu. Jak poradzą sobie drużyny w następnym odcinku? Kto wygra? A kto przegra? Żeby poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące was pytania zapraszam do czytania następnego odcinka The Dramatic Island! Eksluzywny klip ''Kamera pokazuje doomek Spokojnych Lornetek, gdzie słychać było krzyki Fernando. 'Fernando: '''Zostaw mnie! '''Christina: '''O nie! ''Christina rozebrała się do stanika. 'Christina: '''Dotknij moich baloników. ''Christina przykłada ręce Fernando do swoich piersi. '''Fernando: '''Za jakie grzechy?! ''Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania odcinka!' Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki